


The Collector

by bistourylove



Category: Kingsman
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 14:50:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3854737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bistourylove/pseuds/bistourylove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He just doesn't just take, he keeps</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Collector

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Salios](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salios/gifts).



He wasn't raised in it. He understood, he wasn't as sorry as most believed. The way of a man, at hand or under it - was grace. Harry had taught him that. He could still be a gentleman and wear his garish fashion, enjoy a match and a pint. It's not where you came from, it was about presence.  
At first it came with little things. Posture corrections and tips up to his chin. But he knew it would have to be so much more to vette him. It wasn't simply the way a man held himself straight, it was the air about him. The confidence; so it were.  
So he'd been coming round to Harry's for dinner and discussion, brushed up on his politics, forming opinions on a variety of subjects and got a better handle on the whole thing under the tutelage of his mentor.  
A true gentleman was polite, he was kind and helpful, he was consistent.  
All this meant that Harry abided more manners than the Queen and was the very picture of erudite gentility. Eggsy waited on Harry's bed, scared stiff and just as intrigued. It was only after weeks of curry dinners and too dry wine that he had found himself here. It was only after he pushed beyond the brink of decorum that Harry deigned to give him what he wanted.  
"It is with no small hesitation I come into this." Harry said as he unbuckled and removed his cuff links. French cuffs only suited a man over 35, Harry was in that category, Eggsy was not.  
"Yeah, I know, but I promise bruv I'll not tell anyone."  
"Oh no my boy, tell anyone you'd like. The hesitation comes from what this means."  
"What? You never fucked an'uver guy?"  
"I have fucked" he said the word almost with distain "many men and women. That is not the concern at hand."  
"Then wha' ?"  
"I keep my lovers. And once, if, we do this, I will keep you."  
Eggsy shifted on the bed at the possessive streak Harry seemed to have. It was not really his fault that he craved an older man to look after him, in all honesty it's Kingsman's, but not Harry's.  
Eggsy straightened the hem of his boxers, embarrassed by their football decal, and stared at his feet before responding.  
"And how's tha', 'xactly?"  
"I'm not a producer Eggsy, I don't hold open auditions and then make a call back list. I'm a collector. I find precious things to love and then I keep them." Harry stripped off his tailored shirt and laid it carefully on the chair in the corner to be hung at a later time.  
"So you want me as your boyfriend?"  
"I want you as my lover, no need for adolescent terminology." He pulled down his trousers and then his heather grey boxer-briefs, pants that seemed at once too attractive and too dull for a man of his form.  
Harry stepped forward in nothing but his pants and an A-form, his hair still perfectly in place, his watch still a mastery on his wrist.  
"Will you? Will you be my lover?" He asked removing his jewellery and laying it aside on the night stand.  
Eggsy let his forehead fall forward into Harry's midsection, softer than his own but still tone; his brow rested just atop of the elastic of Harry's pants.  
"I ain't wanted nuffin more since the day I met you."  
Harry ran his fingers through shortly cut, ashy blond hair and pressed Eggsy closer to him, holding that young head as though he could crown it.  
Eggsy was not a patient lad, he had all the skill of a rent boy and none of the charm of a gigolo. He shucked the thin cotton from Harry's hips and rubbed his face along the half hard cock he's revealed. Harry for his part wrapped fingers around his younger lover's jaw and stroked the back of a too warm ear.  
When Harry felt that smooth cheek over him blood rushed more quickly southward. He was not the virile young man he once was, but he was still easily aroused by an eager partner.  
"Oh my boy, show me."  
Eggsy knew this was a tender moment, and as much as he wanted to swallow Harry with no room for breath, he took his time instead. He slowly moved his lips to coddle the tip of his partner's cock in his mouth. It was velvety and soft, tasted of soap and sweat and flesh. He noted that either Harry was not completely erect yet or that his foreskin draped longer than most. He didn't mind at all as he rolled it across his tongue and pulled earnestly at the swelling flesh below. All he could do in that state was supply moans, to which words of praise were coupled.  
"Oh my boy."  
Eggsy pulled off to make a request "Call me Gary." He omitted the last words of his sentence, but his eyes told Harry that no one ever had done.  
The power of a name was bestowed upon an old man's conscious. It broke his heart to realise the boy in his thrall has had other lovers; lovers who never called him by his Christian name, who maybe never knew it.  
Eggsy did something wicked with his tongue once Harry was fully enveloped in his mouth, that pink muscle dipped down to lick at the soft skin of his sac and it was frankly too much and not enough.  
"Christ, Gary, do it a again."  
And he obliged, swallowing deep in his throat that time and lashing out his tongue to lick further than before. Harry stuttered at the dexterity of the young mouth upon him, his fingers gripped almost angrily at too short, buckwheat strands.  
There were few things said for the long moments where Eggsy was simply worshipping his mentor. There was no other word for it.  
"Gary, stop." It was plea and it was a bargain, begging for more to come.  
Eggsy looked up at Harry, almost worried he's disappointed until he saw the look of a man half over the brink. Harry drug Eggsy to the bed and climbed on top of him, bracketing his knees outside of Eggy's.  
"Have you?"  
"Been fucked, yeah, it weren't no thing."  
"Not what I was asking, have you made love?"  
"Never been in love before, so no. Maybe I did once, my first time, but she'd never admit to it." Eggsy was breathless under Harry's sure weight, embarrassed by his confession. The word 'before' seems to hang in the air, a careless mistake, but Eggsy couldn't swallow the word back into his throat.  
"But I love you, and even in the future, even if it's hasty," he kissed Eggy's neck "even if it's rough" he licked a stripe to Eggy's jaw "we'll make love."  
Harry was already stroking slicked fingers between Eggsy's cheeks as he said it. He was well practiced and crafty, lubed his fingers while his lover was preoccupied. The weight of his statement not weighing as much on himself as on his partner. He didn't say things he doesn't mean.  
There was a moment Eggsy fought it, wanted to rebel and strike out against the gentle touch to his body. He'd been lied to too many times. He'd been broken once and resigned himself never to be broken again.  
"Stop." He commanded, his hand flaring around Harry's wrists. "Just stop, I'm not an idiot. I'm not just some chav you picked up as a pet project." He practically shouted in tears as he pulled and scooted his body away from the older man.  
There was now a mountain of sheets and brocade duvet between him and Harry, he used the bedclothes as a shield for his body.  
"I'm fine with a one off but don't go lying to me. I'm not a mark you know. You don't need to pretend. So fuck you and your 'love yous', I don't want it." A desperation tinged Eggsy's voice.  
This was a place he'd been before but never voiced. Eggsy didn't mind the fake fondness, or even going slow, he'd done it all for quick cash. But he couldn't take the lie from the only man he's ever genuinely cared for. It was too much, he wouldn't abide.  
"I know you're not a mark. This isn't a mission. You're..." Harry caught himself "you're my boy." Harry said it with such tenderness his voice almost threatened to crack. "And if you aren't offended, I mean it."  
"Do you? Cos you barely know me an' there's lots of toys in this attic, I'm not jus' a pretty face." Eggsy was reeling in the wake of his vitriolic and vulnerable sentence, he was defensive, but he wanted to believe it.  
"No you're not, you're so much more, a boy on the brink of his manhood, a one day capable agent, a passionate soul. Look at all you've done for your family, all you're willing to do for Kingsman."  
Harry seated himself on the edge of the bed, he was careful to give the younger man space.  
"If it's too much, if you were just looking to, as you'd say it 'get a leg over', I apologise." Harry folded his hands in his lap, making some attempt at modesty, despite the fact that he was hot and hard under his own hands.  
"Look 'Arry, it's just, well thing is that yeah, I love you. I fucking do. Can't help it. You're my goddamn Henry Higgins, yeah? You scrapped me up from the bottom and gave me this new life. And christ are you gorgeous and you're so fucking perfect and I just know I ain't worth your time and I know you deserve so much more than a failed Marine and a kid from the estates.So yeah I'll die for Kingsman, but sod it, I want to live for you." Eggsy said all this into the top of a pillow, his words barely audible over the ringing in his ears and their shared heavy breaths.  
"You never cease to amaze me." Harry replied and he moved to lean on his side, close to Eggsy but still not touching him. "I don't deserve anything , no one does. That's not the point of love. I don't deserve you, you don't deserve me. Love makes us work to be better, to be what we can for another person. But none of it is so easy as being deserved." Harry was drawing imaginary circles in the weave of his sheets with a fingertip, he was really a shy man and this conversation made him want to hide, but he didn't.  
"I think it's best if we think this over, however, it would be a great joy of mine if you would stay the night. Sleep with me, or simply in my house. I'd like you to be near. If it isn't an inconvenience to you,of course." Harry prided himself, above all things,to be a gentleman. He was reticent about delaying their foray, as he feared he may never have the chance again; but, he believed the mood to be broken and did not push to salvage it.  
Eggsy let the sheets down from his chest. The line of his sternum was almost as beautiful as his peaked nipples in the chill of the sudden air. Harry minded his manners and quickly met the boy's gaze.  
"Jus' need a minute, yeah?"  
"All the time you need, Gary."  
As Eggsy stood he was almost shy.  
Eggsy stood almost embarrassed, covering himself until he managed to hike his boxers over his hips. He said nothing as he pulled his under shirt on and rifled through his jeans for his crumpled pack of cigarettes and his canary yellow clipper. Harry watched him, he hoped he didn't seem hawkish. There was simply no way for him to remove his eyes from the gorgeous, compact frame exiting his bedroom for the small veranda. Like that, in what were likely Eggsy's normal pyjamas, he looked soft from behind; still muscle and sinew as he moved away for his smoke, but more a relaxed animal than one ready for the hunt.  
The glass door closed gently behind him, Harry's almost lover. Harry wished to see him like that for many nights to come, only under much better circumstances.  
It was not that late in the evening, the moon was out but it's shine still was dim by the fill of city lights. Eggsy didn't mind, he knew he was not a countryside person, relied on the whirring of traffic outside to calm him. He lit his smoke, kept it at his lips to take in the first long drag which left the tobacco crackling in its wake. He adjusted himself, uncomfortable from having been so worked up and having nothing done about it. His stomach felt knotty and he tried to process what was going on. He began regretting everything he said, there was no reason to think Harry was playing him, Harry wasn't the type to do head games. But, the thing which worried him most was all the possibilities which lay before him. He wasn't just going to have a one off and walk away, Harry had no intention to either. Other than a few fumblings with other students who never mentioned it at school and men who didn't bother to learn his name, he wasn't sure how to do this. In the time it took him to contemplate and decided what to do, his cigarette had long lost its cherry.  
He didn't bother to relight it and chucked it carelessly over into Harry's drive, promised to himself he'd pick up the butt when he left.  
Eggsy let himself back into hush of the bedroom. Harry had tucked himself up to the waist in the comforter and sheets and was leaning against the headboard; he looked quizzically at Eggsy as he entered and approached.  
Neither of them uttered a word, Harry simply raised his eyebrows in question and Eggsy broke into a self amused smile. He gets to the empty side of the bed, his knees hit the mattress with a light thud as he lifted to the edge of the blankets to peer under. Harry has his pants back on, but hadn't donned a shirt, his long legs are crossed at the ankle and he shook them, somewhat nervously, while being looked at.  
Eggsy let the eiderdown fall and shook his head, disbelieving that Harry has redressed a bit. He reached over his head and behind himself, gripping just below the collar of his tshirt to pull it forward and off in one go. He intentionally made eye contact with Harry as he hooked thumbs into his waistband and drug the Arsenal logo plastered boxers off his hips. He slid under the covers easily, shifting the two down pillows under him until he'l was comfortable, then rolled to his side and nuzzled his face into Harry's arm and chest. He kissed, just to the left of Harry's nipple before digging fingers under the elastic of Harry's pants and insisting they came off. Harry was helpful, lifting his hips and pulling the other side down as well. He shimmied them down his finely haired legs and flicks them off one foot onto the floor. He was partially ashamed that this simple act has rerouted some of his blood supply to his cock, he tried not to be self conscious.  
Eggsy brought his body flush against Harry's hooked a leg over him and pulled himself closer. It must've been obvious that he was half-hard from the intimacy of being in bed, nude, with Harry. He wasn't worried at all. Harry slides down the bed a bit, allotting space for the young man and bringing his arm around to cup his shoulders, laying a large hand on the small of Eggy's back.  
The boy sighed, actually sighed in his arms. Harry brought his chin down, allowing the slightly sagging skin of his throat to bunch as he nestled down into the top of Eggsy's head. For a moment he wondered what the handsome, fit boy in his bed saw in him, an ageing, lonely agent; stifled the query with contentment. Best not to ask too many questions.  
Eggsy fidgeted, his toes wriggle and moved the sheets with them, he shifted his ribcage about and fanned his hand against Harry's chest, folding his other arm under himself. Harry craned his neck to kiss him, soft wet lips meeting in scarce contact, they both let out a breath.  
"I'm so glad you've stayed, so glad you've stayed here."  
"I've not done this bit, the cuddling, 's nice."  
"It's wonderful." Harry replied, planting a kiss on Eggsy's forehead.  
Eggsy rolled his head up into the kiss, eyes shut and a dopey smile on his face. His hand trailed down Harry's chest, the sparse hair between his pecs thinned out along his abdomen and then thickened again below his belly button. Harry's stomach fluttered as Eggsy's hand mapped it's way down. Harry drew in a breath, pulling his stomach in as well.  
"Don't." Eggsy commended.  
"Don't wha'?" Harry asked sheepishly.  
"Don't suck in or flex or change a single thing 'bout' chu"  
"I'm just not in the form I was at your age, an old man has his pride."  
"You ain't no old man, not wiv moves like yours in the field."  
Harry let out a lighthearted laugh.  
"You're too good to me."  
" 'm not." Eggsy quipped.  
There was comfortable still, not quite a silence, but the even hum of a room at rest.  
Eggsy's hand wandered lower and instinctively Harry's hips tilted forward, offering himself before he had a chance to stop. Eggsy carded his fingers through the wiry pubic hair at the base of Harry's prick, a cruel tease and both of them knew it.  
"Eggsy" Harry warned. but his bedmate didn't listen.  
"Mmm Harry." His voice had gone low and sultry.  
"You don't-"  
"Hafta do nuffin I don'wanna." Eggsy had lost all cares for an RP approximation, he's himself, letting all his natural instincts lead him. He propped himself up on his elbow and leaned into kiss along Harry's jawline. "But, I want."  
Harry let his head fall back into marshmallow soft pillows and let out a shaky breath. He should have the resolve to stop this, the strength to halt it, but he couldn't find it in himself to fight.  
His heart rate picked up and Eggsy could feel it thudding against his ear where he had lain his ear upon Harry's chest.  
"Oh gods...Jesus, Mary and Joseph." Harry's cried out within a few strokes and he was done. The embarrassment of an older man. Undone by just his lover's hand. They'd sleep an a new unknown dawn would be follow.


End file.
